Snippets
by lovinglyDelphine
Summary: A collection of one shots and snippets revolving mostly around Sakura or Team 7. Maybe some other couples too. First up: Team 7/Sakura...ish.


Hey guys! So I'm attempting to actually write fanfiction now, We'll see how this goes. Anyway, this is going to be a collection of a bunch of random short stories and snippets from Naruto. Most will be focused on Sakura and Sakura pairings, but I do love other couples. So I'll probably throw in some of those as well. Whatever.

Title: They Won't Even Find His Shadow

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: Teen for swearing

Pairing: Team 7/Sakura... I guess. More friendship and over protectiveness than anything else.

Summary: When a heartbroken Sakura wakes Naruto up in the middle of the night, Shit. Gets. Real.

"Naruto."

A blond, sleep tousled head shifted a bit on a dark orange pillow, a string of mumbles coming out of its owners mouth. Sitting on top of this obviously-still-asleep person, was a pink haired kunoichi, her delicate hands clenching the bed's comforter.

"Naruto."

The blond head lifted, with a single eye opening to reveal a beautiful blue iris, still sleepy.

"Sa..kur..a-chaaannn?"

The blond whiskered boy questioned the light body currently taking residence on his lap. But, the moment his lone eye finally registered what he was seeing, both eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, all traces of sleep gone from his focused blue eyes. The girl in front of him was not his normal Sakura, the Sakura that was kind to everyone and worked non-stop at the hospital (which made the members of Team 7 cringe when seeing how exhausted she sometimes got after an extra long shift), but who could turn around and cut a bitch if she thought for even a minute that her precious people were in danger.

The Sakura he was looking at now had wide green eyes, so large and full of hurt, with trails of tears flowing down her pale face. Naruto knew something was terribly wrong. His precious baby girl _did not cry_, not because she was emotionally tough (because let's be honest, his Sakura-chan had a soft, vulnerable side that cried whenever someone mentioned puppies and babies in the same sentence), but because Team 7 made sure she was happy at all times and _destroyed_ things that tried to take that away from her. But obviously, something had happened that caused them to fail.

Naruto immediately grabbed her hands, forcing them to release the comforter and bringing them to his chest.

"Sakura-chan. What is it?"

His eyes stared her down as she looked back at him with eyes so wounded that his heart clenched in the most agonizing way, and the Kyuubi paced restlessly around in his cage, chakra flaring in response to Naruto's tensed state.

"He was in bed with another woman."

For half a second, Naruto went completely still and blank faced.

Then his chakra exploded around him and in the next instant, Sakura was alone in his bed.

Gripping his pillow to her face, she let her walls down and sobbed her hurt out until all that was left was self loathing and inner Sakura's soft words of comfort.

'Kaoru… he had me fooled. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he didn't really love me, why would he? I'm so fucking stupid.'

'**Hush, Sakura. He had everyone fooled.'**

Her boyfriend for 2 years, 22 year old Sakura met Kaoru at a local festival. He was charming and nice, and loved her rice balls even if they were burnt. She thought he was the one, especially since the month before, he had proposed. They were engaged.

'Not anymore,' Sakura thought blankly.

She leaves for a mission; he sleeps with another woman _in their fucking bed._ Sakura couldn't even begin to wonder how long that has been going on for. She shuddered, and closed her tired eyes. Within minutes, she was in a chakra-exhaustion induced sleep, brought on by the return home from her mission to find the infidelity going on in her bedroom, to immediately teleporting to Naruto's house by pure instinct alone.

It was a known fact that Team 7 was very close, and the boys tended to guard their precious girl from anything that moved. The fact that they had let Sakura date such a man and _none of them,_ not one, had realized what was actually going on behind closed doors… well, let's just say that Kaoru won't be missed.

Because when Naruto Uzumaki summons a black haired Uchiha, a silver haired Copy-nin, and a pale artist boy to the front of Sakura and Kaoru's shared home, and inside is the source of their baby girl's heartbreak, **Shit. Gets. Real.**

You can imagine the terror that follows.

'_They won't even find his shadow.'_

The next day, all the boys cuddle their flower and promise that they will never, EVER, let this happen to her again. And they move all of her stuff into Naruto's living room; because her house is full of an unknown red liquid that the citizens who pass by pretend is just ketchup. And no one questions the sudden break up of Kaoru and Sakura, or Kaoru's sudden disappearance. Because when Sakura cries… _people die._

Yeah, so I'm not the most amazing writer ever, but I'm trying to get better. If you like this and you want me to continue, favorite and leave a review! Or not, I'll proabably add more crap anyway. But seriously, review!

Kaoru is my OC, in case anyone was wondering. He's a dirtbag, not important at all.

Also, anyone watch PewDiePie's videos on YouTube? WHERE'S ALL MA BRO'S AT?

Lol, if you like horror games and laughing, you'll love his videos. Or maybe not. I DON'T KNOW YOU!


End file.
